


Without Him

by orphan_account



Series: Him Series [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Heavy Drinking, Hospitals, M/M, Memory Loss, Other activities and events, Physical Abuse, Rehabilitation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Him Series: Book 1}</p><p>A couple beers and a party for three slowly turned into getting shit faced drunk and a small party for two.<br/>••••••••••<br/>Ben Statterly is just a twenty-nine year old man who spent his days reading and schooling himself.</p><p>His friend Nicholas Nemeth, on the other hand, is a thirty-four year old man who is a slut for double D's and good pussy; and parties of course.</p><p>So one day, Nick decides to call his friend Ben over for a small party of three. Of course Ben expected it to be a woman, and hell, he was expecting Nick to force him into a threesome.</p><p>But instead of finding a woman, he finds another man of about Nick's age sitting on the couch instead by the name of Thomas Pestock.</p><p>After that night, nothing was the same for Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On His Way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by my new fave Baron Corbin and my love for Adrian Neville :)  
> Enjoy

The apartment was laced in a comfortable and relaxing silence. The sun was shining through the see through balcony doors. Alas, that was really the only light source of the fairly small apartment.

Benjamin Statterly, a twenty-eight year old author from England, sat quietly at his desk reading.

_Proof-reading._

He was working on his newest novel, _Shinning Stars_. It was a book he had been working on since around last year after his first book _Cunning Love_.

Ben chuckled into the quietness as he thought though. He had a knack for little gay love stories, for he thought there were never enough written. Benjamin didn't mind though, helped him get more money to pay for his rent.

"Hm," The small man hummed, tapping the top of his pen onto the large stack of papers.

Before any other thinking could be done however, his crappy flip phone had began to buzz with some kind of excitement. And when he looked, he could only pout in dismay.

 **Hey, u free?** Nick had texted, probably, effortlessly.

Nicholas Nemeth. He was the kind of guy Ben had strived to be; sociable, funny, stand out-ish. Sadly, that never happened and he had stopped trying after Nick had tried to get him to do some crack with him. They had met, anyways, at a small band concert that Benjamin's last girlfriend forced him to go to. He was glad though, for he had gained a long time friend out of it. Even when Nick was almost ten years older than him. He was cool.

Pushing himself away from his work for a moment, Ben had texted back:

**I guess, why?**

**Havin a party later tonite**

Ben had instantly tensed at the reply. Nick should know he doesn't party. Especially with _Nick_.

The guy throws the most amazing parties, really! But it's too many people, too much booze, and too many girls for Ben's liking. Cause lets get at least _one_ thing across; Ben is gayer than a double rainbow.

Nicholas does know this too. But he's always trying to get Ben into a threesome or another relationship. Either that, or he tries to get Ben plastered with booze or he tries to get him hit a couple off his joints.

It's _agony_.

 **Its just gonna b me and a frend** , Nick texted again.

Well this seemed to make _some_ things better. It was just gonna be a small party then, or more like a hang out. But then again, it was _Nick_. Knowing him, he has aiming planned. And knowing him, that friend is gonna be a chick with double D's and good pussy.

Ben sighed lightly,"Let's just live a li'le."

Looking down at his phone, his hands shook a little as his thumb hesitated out the 2 _DFE_ button. Eventually though, he just groaned and texted Nick back.

**Fine, what time should I be there?**

**How abt now?**   
**Drop ur stuf an cmon**

_Drop ur stuf an cmon_ , he thought quietly to himself.

That's what he surprisingly did though. He didn't literally _drop_ everything. But he organized his desk before taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed in some nicer clothes.

Ben, being the littlest bit of cocky, turned to his full body mirror and inspected himself for any errors.

He wore a nice navy blue button up with small white flowers printed onto it. His beige slacks hugged his butt and thighs nicely, making him blush. And he had his nicest pair of dress shoes on for whatever reason. But for the last and final touch, he put his hair back into a low pony tail and put on his, rather large, _nerd_ glasses.

To him, he looked more ready for a _business meeting_ rather than a fucking _party_. But hey, at least he looked nice, yeah?

Ben, after finally getting ready, then took his phone off the desk top and hit up Nick again with a small:

**On my way**


	2. Party for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, you nasty

Loudly, the cars chugged along on the highway. Benjamin, however, was stuck between traffic and semis.

Slamming his small fist on the horn, Ben groaned as he slumped into his seat. He was supposed to be there at least two hours ago, and Nick was blowing up his phone with messages. A man can only take the ring tone of _Can't Stop Me Now_ so many times.

Before the Englishman could get another hit on the annoyingly loud horn, his phone started singing again.

Quickly, he picked it up and placed the thing to his ear.

"'Ello?" He asked into the phone, accent growing thicker as his frustrations grew.

Ben heard a loud and annoyed sigh, instantly knowing it was Nick about to go on a fucking rampage.

"Where the _fuck_ are you?!" Nicholas yelled out, causing Ben to have to yank the phone away from his ear.

Groaning at both Nick and the traffic, Ben put the phone back to his ear and sighed,"I'm stuck in traffic."

"Why are you takin the highway?!" The older man questioned angrily.

But Benjamin just ignored it and answered his question with,"Why is it so important that I be there?"

He could almost picture Nick rolling his eyes as he responded, sounding more annoyed than before. "Just get here boy! I can't have the party waiting!"

Then, before anymore could be said, the line had went dead.

**_~~~_ **

He was soaked from head to toe. Ben clung to his bag of sodas and food that Nick insisted he bring. His pants were chafing from from being so wet from the piss pouring rain. It was like a _hurricane_ out there.

Finally though, he found Nick's new apartment and knocked on the door. He shivered from being cold, but he just let his teeth chatter quietly as he waited for the door to open.

And when it did, he was met by Nick smiling and pulling him in by the shoulder. Ben was brought into a warm hug, and he wanted to just stay in Nick's arms all night, but he knew it wasn't gonna be that way.

"Fucking _finally_!!" Nick cheered as he closed and locked the door back.

Ben couldn't help but to chuckle lightly. And before he could even open his mouth, Nicholas had pushed him around the corner and into the living room as he practically cheered out the plans of the evening.

"Alright, I got booze, so we're gonna get _plastered_. Then we're maybe gonna call up a chick or two-"

"Nick..." Ben pouted back at his older friend as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

But Nick just snickered and rolled his eyes, stopping by the island in the connected kitchen and living room. He went to talk again, but Ben was now fixated.

There he was.

A man he had never seen before, sitting upside down on Nicholas's couch. He was drinking a beer, staring over at them with deep, dark brown eyes. His long black hair hung down to the ground, swaying as he moved to sit up straight.

Ben's breath hitched at the sight.

"Oh," Nick hummed as he moved to stand by the mystery man. Who was now standing off the couch at full height, and damn, he was at least seven feet tall!

"This is Thomas, he's an old rock friend of mine." The beach blonde smiled as he placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder.

The clearly taller man smiled sweetly,"You must be Benjamin. Nick's hasn't been able to shut his mouth about you all day." He snickered as he extended a rather large hand.

Ben couldn't help to stare at it. It dwarfed his already tiny hands when he went to shake it. The man's grip was strong, but at the same time it was soft and gentle.

It made Ben's heart skip a beat.

And both men must have noticed something because both smirked and chuckled lightly. Which made Ben blush a deep, rosy red to the point he had to feel his cheeks to see just how dark they might have gotten.

"I-I'm sorry--"

"It's fine," Thomas's smirked widened as his deep voice spoke smoothly.

Nick glanced up at Thomas as he winked at Ben,"He's not a double rainbow like you, but he does go both ways Benny."

This just made Benjamin blush deeper as he pouted, attempting to look angry with the beach blonde. Once again though, before words could slip out from between his lips, Nick grabbed a close by case of beer and swung it around in his hand.

"'Nough worryin'!! Time to get drunk!!"


	3. Living a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.

The clock had hit twelve about three hours ago. Nick and Thomas had been playing around with their band equipment. Hell, they even played a couple songs.

But Ben was already too far gone to even try and listen.

"Wanna 'nother beer buddy?" Nick asked with a plastered smirk on his pink lips.

Ben just giggled, nodded, then took the bottle Nick had offered him. Thomas just side eyed him the whole time, which was starting to send shivers up the Brit's spine.

"Bad news guys!!!" Nick yelled dramatically from the kitchen, making Ben and Thomas both jump slightly.

Soon Nick came strolling in though, sad look upon his features. Ben frowned as well, struggling to get up before stumbling over to Nick and wrapping his arms around Nick's toned and muscular arm.

"Wh-What's the bad n-news Nickie??" Ben slurred, closing his eyes and smirking as he laid his head on Nick's arm.

The beach blonde only chuckled at the sight though,"We're outta beer Benny."

"That ain't a bad thing." Thomas spoke up, crossing his arms as he sat on the coffee table that was littered with beer bottles.

"I think it's time Ben goes home. He's fucking plastered." The taller man continued as he began to put his hair up in a small bun.

But Nick just rolled his eyes as Ben looked up at the larger man, slight blush on his face.

_Live a little._

Nick's voice came to Ben's head. Slowly the small man had smirked devilishly. Letting go of Nick, the Brit had began to stumble over to Thomas, who had been watching him closely for the past couple minutes now.

Once over there, Ben took a seat next to the man and wrapped his arms around Thomas's arm. He purred as he nuzzled his face into his arm, smiling widely as he closed his eyes once comfortable.

Smirking, Nick placed his hands on his hips as he teased quietly,"Somebody likes you."

"He's just drunk Nick." Thomas had growled.

He had blushed deeply though. Thomas was actually more than okay with having the small man on his arm. Ben had proved that he was a gentleman, but that he was also a slight partier.

He was adorable.

"Anyways," Nick's voice forced its way back into Thomas's thoughts,"I'm gonna go get more beer. Be back in an hour."

"Be careful Nick." Thomas had sighed, smiling sarcastically.

**~~~**

"Ben, I gotta go to the bathroom." Thomas had groaned, trying to pry the small man off him.

But Ben whimpered, looking up at him with sad, green eyes. And the fact that he was wearing his glasses just made him ten times more innocent.

Thomas but his lip, but sighed as he shook his head.

"I'll be right back Benny. I promise." He cooed before giving Ben a reassuringly sweet smile.

Benjamin seemed to study his face a little, then nodded as he let go of, in his words, his _big wolf_.

"You promise?" The tiny man whispered, extending his lower lip in a pout.

But Thomas ignored the look of the elusive _cherub_ in front of him as he nodded and made his way to the bathroom. On his way, he began to think about this whole ordeal.

Nick had invited him just so he could meet Ben. The small Brit had been expecting a party and had gotten wasted. Was Nick wanting them to get a little touchy if they were drunk enough?

Thomas had clenched his fists at the slight thought.

The beach blonde should know better than to be setting him up. Especially after the last fiasco with his now ex-fiancé.

"Th-Thomas...!" A weak voice called from the living room.

Blinking, the _lone wolf_ had shook of the newer thoughts and had begun his way back to the room after getting done with his business. But once he entered the room, the dreaded smell of thrown up alcohol had hit him and had snapped him back to reality.

"Jesus, what is that smell-" His looking around the room had stopped when he saw Benjamin hunched over, holding his stomach as he practically whimpered in pain.

Thomas could only stare in disgust for a minute before frowning and walking over. He helped Ben up and held him somewhat close as he growled lowly.

"I'm gonna kill Nick when I see him. C'mon, I'm taking you home."


	4. Taking Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee Wilikers Batman

Thomas had yawned lightly, hands gripping onto the steering wheel for a couple seconds as he did so.

It was now around four in the morning. He could see the sun slowly rising on the horizon, and it made him cringe slightly. Thomas had work in the morning, this why he hadn't drank as much. But now he's considering on calling in and telling them that he was just sick.

It was allergy season.

"Mmm. . ." Ben groaned quietly, seeming to curl up against the door even more, if that was possible anymore.

Thomas glanced over at him, sighing lightly,"You okay Ben?"

Looking over for a split second, Thomas had seen Ben shake his head. His grip on the wheel had tightened, cursing Nick for making Ben go over the edge like this. Ben had been a clear light weight and non-drinker. So why Nick had invited him over to have a drinking party, Thomas would never know. But either way, it probably made him madder than it should.

"I-I'm sorry. . ." Ben whimpered almost silently.

"For what?" Thomas glanced at the smaller man again.

He could hear Benjamin swallow, which wasn't really a good sign. "For having you-you drive me home li-like this. . ."

But Thomas shook his head, smiling softly for about the first time in a long ass time.

"It's okay Ben, really. S'not like I haven't drove anyone home before." He chuckled, thinking about the times he's had to actually drive Nick home from a bar at about four in the morning like this.

It was really silent from then on. Ben seemed to have fallen asleep, which was good at the time being because he actually really needed to rest. Thomas had just watched the road ahead of him as they drove through the small city of Hollywood, Florida.

Then it finally dawned on him.

"Fuck. . ." Thomas cursed quietly, mentally slapping himself in the face for it.

Nick should be home by now though, so maybe he could tell Thomas where Ben lived. Because somewhere in Thomas's head, he thought he could drive the small English man home without his address.

Picking up his phone, Thomas quickly went to his contacts and called up Nick. The phone had rang a couple times before eventually someone did pick up, but it wasn't Nick.

"Hello?" A very high pitched and womanish voice greeted, seeming a little steamed by the call.

"Uh, hello? Is Nick there?"

"Nemeth?" She had asked with slight annoyance.

Thomas swallowed,"Yes."

There was a loud huff, then a growl, and then it sounded like the person had dropped the phone before there was the loud screaming of Nick's name.

Soon enough, the beach blonde was on the phone,"Aye."

"What's Ben's address?" Thomas asked quickly, a little panicky now.

Nick chuckled lightly, making Thomas get a little angry again. "Ohh, taking lover boy home, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up Nicholas." The older man had scolded a littler harshly, voice low and annoyed.

It was then that Nick had made haste to give the younger man Ben's address. Right after, Thomas had hung up and threw his phone down into the seat between him and Ben before speeding up and getting through the highway.

**_~~~_ **

Crickets chirped quietly in the darkness.

Thomas sat there in the apartment building's parking lot, staring at the small Brit and study his body closely.

Ben seemed to be in a little pain still, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully at the moment. Thomas had felt somewhat bad when he had stepped out of his old Ford truck just to pick the little man up and stir him until he was awake.

"Y-You don't have to c-carry me..." Ben blushed darker, but he had huddled close to the warmth radiating off Thomas's body.

Thomas only shrugged before trudging through the lobby and upstairs to Ben's apartment. Before they got up there though, Ben had fallen asleep again and snored every so quietly. It made Thomas blush lightly, but he just held the smaller man closer as well.

"Okay," Thomas then sighed as he nudged Benjamin awake,"you're home."

Ben groaned lightly, swallowing hard again before slowly opening his adorable and large green puppy dog eyes. It made Thomas tense up for a moment as he stared at him, but he just carefully set Ben down on his feet before asking for the smaller man's keys. Which Ben had gladly handed over as he rubbed at his still sleepy eyes.

Once inside, Thomas had got Ben right into his pajamas and into bed. Then he had gotten a glass of water and an Advil and had set it on the small night stand beside the Brit's bed. And once again, Thomas had caught himself staring down at the small man.

Ben's hair was a little frizzy and messy from the night, but at the same time, it looked soft to the touch. He had broad shoulders for being so small, but then again he was a muscular little man. He could tell because of how they were bulging from his ill fitted suit. But for a very small, smart, muscular man, Benjamin was the most adorable person he's ever seen.

"Th-Thomas?" Ben had suddenly spoke, making Thomas snap out of his trance and jump slightly.

"Mm'yeah?" Thomas had hummed.

"You-You can stay if you li-like." Ben had rolled over a little weakly, face pailing horribly again as he stared up at Thomas.

Thomas blushed, happy that it was dark somewhat in the room so it couldn't be noticed. but he chuckled breathlessly and shrugged.

"N-Nah. I think I'll go. I don't want to bother you or anything." The older man then dug around in his pockets, pulling out a small piece of paper and waving it around. "I was gonna give you this, but the party kinda stopped short."

He then laid the piece on the nightstand with the water and meds, which Ben didn't really notice for he had zoned out a little. But then took a chance and leaned down quickly, placing a quick peck to Ben's forehead.

"I'll see you around Benny." Thomas then chuckled softly, walking out of the room.

Ben had began to just stare, watching him as he pressed a sweaty and weak hand to his forehead. Then, he slowly began to smile, closing his eyes as he laid back and hummed quietly.

"See you around Tommy."


	5. Phone Number and a Kiss

Once again, the light was shining through his balcony doors, thus creating the only light source in the house. It only made the Brit’s headache increase though. He had groaned quietly, wrapping the pillow his head currently laid on over it. Eventually his green eyes opened, tired of trying to ignore the light drowning his room. His stomach didn’t much appreciate it though. For as soon as he was awake and sitting up, his stomach lurched and forced Ben to make a run for his bathroom.

 

“Fu-Fuck my li-life. . .” He whimpered quietly, letting his head lay on the toilet seat. His whole body hurt now, and it throbbed in defiance as well.

 

What eventually got Ben to his full attention was that there was the sound of shuffling blankets outside his bathroom. The small man furrowed his brows as he watched outside the door. Not seeing anything however, he forced himself up and clean things a little. With that he brushed his teeth after flushing the mess of last night and put his hair up in a low and lazy ponytail. Ben then made his way back to his bedroom, blushing when he saw a magical sight.

 

The large man had looked back when he had noticed Ben coming from the bathroom. His big hazels were tired, but they had a small glint of. . . of what? Was it happiness? Ben couldn’t really place it. But his face just flushed further when he realized that not only was Thomas shirtless, but he had been in the same bed.

 

“Morning. . .” Thomas as mumbled, giving a little, lazy wave over to the raven haired  _ boy _ .

 

Ben just continued to stare though. They both seemed to stare at each other. Eventually Thomas stood, seeming a little flustered as he scrambled to find his shirt. Which was in a heap on the floor by the small closet.

 

“I-I thought you left?” Ben watched him closely, walking over to take a sip of the water Thomas had generously gotten him last night.

 

Thomas stopped his action at the question though. He looked back at Ben, biting his lip before shrugging. “My truck ran outta gas. I was supposed to get some before I even went to Nick’s last night, but he was being a-”

 

“A pain in the ass and a little impatient child.” Ben sighed, rubbing his once again forming headache.

 

At this, Thomas gawked, jaw going slack in pure surprise that Ben actually said that. Last night Ben had seemed so innocent, a pure saint or virgin. But now Thomas knows that he’s a littler more than that. Either that or the alcohol is still affecting his brain a little. Thomas honestly couldn’t help but to chuckle lightly at it. Which made Ben smile lightly, his pale cheeks gaining some color.

 

After that, they began to talk a little more easier. Ben, all the while, took careful sips of is water as Thomas talked on about how Nicholas could be a dick sometimes. Which Ben could do nothing but agree with.

 

“Also, there’s an Advil right there if it’ll help.” Thomas finally pipped up as he  _ finally _ put his shirt on. Which was a little sad to see, but Ben just cherished the sight in his mind’s eye.

 

He nodded though, the Brit did, as he looked down to make sure the small pill was there. But while he spotted the pill, he also spotted a piece of paper with some digits on it. And he never said anything about it. Ben just continued to sip his water, and take the advil Thomas had given him, as they also continued on with their conversation.

 

After another long while, Thomas and Ben had somehow ended up at the door. Thomas stared down at Ben, smiling softly at the smaller man. And Ben couldn’t help but to the same with the larger man. Before anyone could leave or shut the door however, lips had connected in a soft and chaste kiss.

 

Next thing Ben knew though, was that he was alone at the door now when he opened his eyes. He blinked, not really knowing what to do or how to feel. All he could really do is go back to his room and stare at the number Thomas had left.

  
_Could this be the start of something great?_


End file.
